Cinderjack: The Broken Glass Cape
by Aiko Wind
Summary: Cinderjack is a lonely servant boy, a servant of his stepfather and sisters. When he hears about a ball Prince Hiccup is holding, he's very excited. But, his sisters' are trying to stop him, so he'll go in disguise. What happens when the sand magic runs out? (Picture in cover is just Jack's ball outfit.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Inspired by Cinderella x HTTYD x ROTG I forget some names... So... and forgot some parts of the plot so... please correct some of my mistakes XD**_

_**... XD**_

_**Jack: Cinderella. Cinderjack :D**_  
_**Prince: Hiccup**_  
_**Stepmother: Pitch?**_  
_**Two sisters: (I know they'll never do this but...) Astrid and Tooth**_  
_**Godfairy shit: Sandman**_

_**Glass Slipper... F THAT, IT'S A CAPE. So the cape only stays on him and they have to look graceful in it. Especially cause it broke in half. XD**_

_**Jack's Ball Outfit:**_

_**Ice like outfit. Just search up 'male Elsa'. Basically, he'll look like one of those. I'm deciding.**_

* * *

_**Intro:**_

Jack rested peacefully. As the window flew open, two Tooths came in and began poking Jack. Groaning, he shoved the pillow from under his head to on top of it. The pillow was getting to hot anyway.

A Baby Tooth lifted the pillow and poked him annoyingly through the pillow. Jack groaned and lifted the pillow, his electric blue eye staring at one of the Tooths, startling it. It fell as she immidiately droped his hand down on the floor to catch it.

He chuckled and stod up, letting the Tooth go free as he stretched. Another Tooth poked him on his shoulder as he chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He moved his legs around by walking towards a screen as he took off his clothes.

First his light blue shirt, then his pants and he was barefoot anyway. Elves and Tooths filled his around as they all helped him around the house. Female elves and the Tooths (they were all girls anyway) helped Jack pick out some clothes while the Male Elves helped him shower.

By dumping hot water on him as a choice of temperature. He squeaked as the water filled his mouth. Some elves brought him a towel as he wraped it around his waist. He laughed as the Tooths and Elves were fighting on deiciding his pants. They had already picked out a deep blue shirt/jacket and white sleeves.

Jack, himself, opened a drawer and pulled out his favorite pair of brown jeans. Sure they were torn at the bottom, but it was a gift from someone. He wrapped ropes around it as he put on some black shoes.

Outside his attic room he went, followed by his personl favorite Tooth, Bbay Tooth. She had mismatched eyes and an adorable little fluff of yellow fur on the top of her head. He began preparing three breakfasts and balancing them on his two hands and head. Somehow, Pitch's dog ran through his legs, almost (but didn't) make him lose balance and drop the plates. Three bells rung, painfully loud and obviously impatient.

Jack made his way towards his sisters' and stepfather's room.

"CINDERJACK!"

* * *

_**I'll promise another chapter. I'LL MAKE A SCHEDULE. IT'S 6:04 A.M. HERE. I DON'T GET UP TILL 7. YOU BETTER BE HAPPY XD I'm just kidding.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Invitation

_**I'm seeing a lot of support :D Thanks everyone who told me to keep it up, I really felt like I wasn't really progressing with this story **__already __**but you guys kept saying I was doing fine, so, here's another chapter!**_

_**Oh, and Jack will also wear one of those classy masks with feathers and jewels at the ball. He'll loose that too. And all this might not be accurate, one because I never saw Cinderella in a while and I will not be seen watching it again…**_

_Aiko Wind does not own HTTYD/ROTG/Cinderella_

* * *

First, Cinderjack opened his stepsister, Tooth's, room. She yelled at him for not being fast enough and told him about another list of chores.

_'Do her laundry, wash her dishes, the usual'_

Jack opened his other stepsister's room, Astrid, as he gave her breakfast. Another set of chores, and he would walk to his stepfather's room, then he would feed the farm animals and clean the house. It's always the same morning routine for him.

As Cinderjack entered his stepfather's room, he placed the tray on an end table. Jack had to pour the tea into the cup, and he did. When he left, he went back up to his attic room to get a scarf from the freezing cold and an apron to not get dirt on his apron, as Pitch's horse likes to kick dirt from their stalls onto his clothes. He walked in his room, getting an apron and a scarf.

As Jack was doing that, a Tooth came, panting and rapidly poking his legs. As he turned to the Tooth, he was pulled by her from his finger. As they lead him down the stairs, he gasped, seeing an elf trapped in a lobster cage, holding a cookie.

Jack bent down and lifted the trap, allowing the elf to escape. As it did, it ran away, only to bump into a wall. Jack laughed as he lifted the elf from the floor and went up to his room again. He grabbed a red outfit from his dresser, he found it quite hard to fit the outfit on the elf. When he finally did, he remembered the animals as Jack ran out the room, wrapping the scarf around his neck and the apron around his waist.

The elves and some Tooths wanted to follow him, so they did. Jack made it to the backyard, holding a bag of seeds. _**(ANOTHER MULAN REFERENCE) **_He tied it to the dog and kicked it lightly, making it run around the area near the chickens.

* * *

As he fed the horses, some of the elves saw cookies on the top of the counter. Now, they were really clever _**(and not really…) **_so they made a little bridge with a broom. The pony Pitch keeps in his room, Onyx, came in and saw the elves climbing the broom. Tooths sat there, face-palming/sighing.

Being a little clever himself, Onyx bumped into the broom, breaking the 'bridge' as the elves tumbled down. Jack pretended not to hear the crash, as it might've been the strong winds blowing something off the counter. Onyx tried jumping on the elves, before managing to get one in his hoof. He put it into his mouth as Jack came in. Seeing the pointed part of the outfit of his elves out of the pony's mouth, he gasped and walked right up to Onyx, telling the pony to drop it. Seeing the refusal, Jack stomped his foot and asked him to do it 'right this instant!' Scared, the pony dropped the elf and raced off. Seeing which angle the broom was, Jack saw they were trying to get the plate of cookies on the counter.

For a reward of trying, the broke apart a cookie and gave a piece to each one. The next chore was cleaning. Jack filled a bucket filled with water and soap. He walked into the main room, where the stairs were placed.

As he cleaned, for revenge, Onyx decided to cover his hooves in dirt and soot as he walked around the sparkling room, dirtying it. As Jack kept saying no and stop, he occasionally placed his hoof on his apron. As Pitch came down to see how deep Jack was in into his chores, Onyx had left and Jack had brown and black hooves around the area.

Pitch told Jack sternly to clean the room as Jack sighed, saying yes. As he began cleaning again, there was a knock at the door. He dropped the floor brush as he opened the door. There in the doorway was a man wearing black clothes and, when he opened his eyes, green eyes. He bowed to Jack as he gave a letter to him, he left quickly.

* * *

As Jack opened the letter, he looked over it quickly. It was a ball, held by Prince Hiccup, inviting men and women to the ball. Jack smiled excitedly as he walked over to the music room, wincing as he heard one of his stepsisters' awful singing.

Jack hesitantly knocked on the door, holding the letter in his hand. Getting a 'come in' from Pitch, he opened the door as Pitch asked him why he had interrupted his daughters' singing lessons. Jack gave him the letter as Pitch gasped. Tooth and Astrid leaned in on Pitch's cheeks as they too gasped.

The room was soon deserted except for Pitch and Jack. Jack walked up to the man as he bowed, fiddling with his now dirty white apron. "May I go to the ball as well?" Pitch was about to say no, Jack knew it as he glared. "It said all men and women attend the ball if possible. I can still go." Pitch sighed. "If you can find an outfit to wear and you finish all your chores."

Jack bowed as he ran excitedly around the house. He couldn't find the thing he was looking for as he decided to look in the basement. He found it, an old green tux, with light green accents. He smiled as he looked at it. It was a little dirty and torn, and he wished he had the time to finish the outfit, but couldn't.

Brushing his white hair with his hands, getting the long strands of hair behind his ears, he exited the room. Elves and Tooths exited from their hiding spots. They saw the tuxedo Jack really wanted to wear for the ball they heard about as they prepared needles and threads, ready to help Jack enter the ball.

* * *

_**Seems appropriate to stop here. XD Review for more!**_


End file.
